


Farewell To A Sister

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Charmed
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Grave visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comment_fic prompt: "Charmed, Prue/Paige, farewell to the sister she never knew"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Farewell To A Sister

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic prompt: "Charmed, Prue/Paige, farewell to the sister she never knew"

Every now and then, she would go make a visit to the cemetery where she knew Prue was buried at.

"Hi Prue."

She would leave new flowers when she would go to see her grave.

Saying hello every time she went, even tell her how Piper and Phoebe were doing.

If her sisters or Leo knew about the visits, they didn't say anything to make it clear that they did know about them.

This time however was different from the other times, this time would be the last time she came to visit the one sister she had never gotten to know.

There was a fight brewing and she wasn't sure that she or her sisters were going to come back from this one.

"Goodbye Prue. I wish that I had gotten the chance to know you."


End file.
